


Bubble buddies gone wrong

by The_Poptart_Cat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Connie and Steven aren't Bffs, Episode s01e07: Bubble Buddies, Gen, It also means they have a relationship where Connie hates Steven I guess, It may or may not be foreshadowing, Possible Steven Universe and Connie Maheswarn' just means they interact, sad steeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: Instead of Connie having her initial reaction at the end of bubble buddies she reacts completely different. How will this affect the rest of the show?https://poptartcat.tumblr.com/post/630622521243402240/for-my-au-bubble-buddies-gone-wrongIt's basically a cover :P
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Possible Steven Universe & Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Bubble buddies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie's reaction is different from her initial reaction. How will this affect the rest of the show?

"STEVEN!" The gems take a look at the destruction.

"Steven, What's going on?! What did you do?!" Pearl asks

"Uh, here's your bracelet" He puts it on Connie's wrist

"I can't believe it.... You made me almost get me killed, _TWICE!_ " she glared at him. "I almost thought you were good but then you make me run around because of your _stupid magic_ , AFTER I _ALMOST_ _DROWN!_ And then you act like nothing happened! Well, I'm _NOT_ sticking around with someone who could _GET. ME. KILLED!_ " She takes off the bracelet and throws it on the ground, stomping on it. "I never want to see or hang out with you _ever_ again!" She walks away angrily. Steven looks at her sadly. _'I just tried to be nice... I'll never be like mom, I'll always be dumb, mean Steven Universe.'_ He looks down, completely disappointed in himself, he just wanted to be friends and instead he made her mad. Tears gather in his eyes.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are surprised. No one has ever done that to Steven, it was probably a new and probably horrible experience. Especially coming from someone he liked and wanted to be friends with. They looked at the hybrid and he was starting to cry. Garnet puts her hand on his head and he looks up. Garnet knew what to say thanks to future vision, which is also why she thought him and Connie would be friends, the most likely vision was that they would become a bit closer than best friends.

"Steven, it's not your fault, some people just can't handle magic like we can." Steven feels a bit of relief that it's not fully his fault, but he still thinks it's mostly his fault. "Thanks Garnet" He hugs her. "Oh, Garnet, by the way, can we go to the Big Donut tomorrow! I wanna see Sadie and Lars, and hang out and get donuts and..." he kept chatting, completely forgetting what just happened. For now...


	2. Serious Steven part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven thinks about what Connie said and modifies it which changes the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make some original episodes and some will be completely changed up

Was anyone ever _really_ safe? Did he just cause people to get hurt? He wants to be like his mom, protecting humanity and making the gems proud. Sometimes he wonders why she even made him. He doesn't have powers that he can even control to protect everyone so instead he just follows the gems _and_ he's a major screw up! Steven the screw up should be his name.

_'You made me run around AFTER I_ ALMOST DROWN!' Did he really do that to people? They almost die or get hurt and pushes it aside? That's not what his mom would do, she'd help them out right after the thing they were doing was done. Maybe Jamie would too. And Sadie and absolutely Lars! They were Bffs, of _course_ Lars would do it! He was nice. Oh and Garnet and Pearl! And even maybe Amethyst, oh, wait, no, she's just play around and talk. Maybe Opal would appear! That'd be _sooo_ cool! Oh wait! off track. _'Come on Steven! Focusss!!!!!!_ _'_

Maybe he should try to be a bit more serious... Maybe less people would get hurt. just then, the gems warped in.

"Hello Steven! We're going to the battle field, would you like to join us?" Pearl said. Steven nodded.

"Steven, this is a serious mission, are you sure you can handle it?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah! Just let me grab my ukulele!" He goes to his room to grab it, once he has it he walks back down to the warp. "Yay! Serious mission!" he says before he warps away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of only doing episodes that she plays a major role in that can be done. Crack the whip, gemcation, alone together, etc. while others don't happen at all Lion 2, an indirect kiss, winter forecast, etc. Can ya'll plz comment if you want me to only do certain episodes(I will report on other previous episodes if they're gone or not) or if I should do the entire series, bc I have no one else to ask and i'm just gonna have an argument with myself id I don't get opinions. (I'm like 'If I write the entire story most of it won't be changed but If I don't they won't see the small differences _BUT _.... will they even notice? UGHHH I HATE MY BRAIN!'__


End file.
